


Again

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Arlen and the Sole Survivor let the past do the talking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the New Fallout Kink Meme.

Arlen liked it when Evan stopped by. Most of the residents of The Slog retired indoors when the mosquitoes started getting thick around the tarberry bog about an hour before sunset, which left the two men with the poolside to themselves while the darkness seeped in. They'd established a comfortable routine: Arlen would pick up some Potato Crisps at the bar; Evan would use a convenient ridge on the vambrace of his power armor to crack open two Gwinnett pilsners, and they'd sit at one of the rickety patio tables and just keep listening.

Shaun giggled; Nora said, "Bye, honey! We love you," and the tape ended.

Evan took it out of his Pip-Boy and held it out to Arlen, not even needing to ask aloud anymore. _Again?_

He wiped the grease off his hands before accepting the holotape and handing over the other. _Yeah. Again._

_Click._

"Go ahead," said Cheryl, three precious syllables that had survived the centuries.

"Hi, Daddy! When are you coming home? You work too much." He knew the message by heart, but still hung on Marlene's every word until she finished with "Come home soon!" The tape clicked to a halt; Evan ejected it, swapped with Arlen, and pressed play yet again. By now neither of them flinched at the feedback squeal that opened the recording.

"Oopsie," said Nora, then laughed and shooed Shaun's tiny curious fingers.

Arlen took some Potato Crisps and pushed the can back to Evan's side of the table. Sometimes it was nice just to sit by the pool with your family and a friend who understood.


End file.
